Items of building hardware are known where one component needs to be coupled by a pivot joint to another component. Such an item of hardware is a window fastener in which typically a handle is pivotally coupled to a mounting base. An example of such a window fastener is the so-called “wedgeless” fastener which is the subject of our New Zealand patent specifications 205102 and 500423.
It is a requirement of such a pivot joint that it exhibits good longevity characteristics. The window fastener will be put through many operations during its serviceable life time. Consequently, it is necessary that the joint is able to maintain its operating characteristics over many operational cycles. Also there is a requirement to achieve, in the manufacturing of such joints, a consistency of level of friction in the joints.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pivot joint for pivot coupling of two components in an item of building hardware that exhibits enhanced endurance performance.
Manufacturers of items of hardware, especially window hardware are always striving to achieve savings in the manufacturing costs, whether such savings arise from lower manufactured costs of componentry or cost of labour associated with manufacture/assembling of the hardware. This is especially so with window fasteners where a window fastener is expected to meet operational requirements and longevity, yet at the lowest possible cost. Window fasteners are often seen as low cost items. However, this does not lessen the user demands and expectations associated with such an item of hardware.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a joint design which can contribute to lessening of the manufactured cost of an item of hardware incorporating the joint. Each object is to be read disjunctively with the object of at least providing the public with a useful choice.